Little Birds
by Scarred Sword Heart
Summary: Birds are everywhere every day. We take them for granted. A series of Kenshin's interactions with the songbirds of Japan.


**Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin is the sole property of Nobuhiro Watsuki, Viz, Shonen Jump, Shueisha, Sony Studios, Studio Gallop, Studio Deen, ADV, Fuji TV and Media Blasters. I am borrowing it for entertainment purposes and making no profit. Sue me and see what it gets ya!**

Betad by Queen Hermy Penguin

* * *

1860  
Hiko's mountain 

When young Kenshin was able to get away from his master's watchful eye, he liked nothing better than to eat his bento under the large oak tree that grew near, but not too near, the cabin. As he ate, little bush warblers would approach him, hopping about and twittering. If the little redhead held still enough, they would land on his head and shoulders and eat crumbs from his hands.

* * *

1864  
Kyoto during the Bakumatsu 

After a particularly trying and bloody night, Hitokiri Battousai made his way back to the Kohagiya over the rooftops of Kyoto. Covered in blood, all he wanted was to take a bath and spend the day sleeping in the window sill, as was his habit. The sun rising in the east caused Battousai to pause just for a second to watch it. Something in him needed to see the sun rise, to give himself hope that he was indeed fighting for something and not just killing mindlessly.

As the sun rose, the birds came out of hiding and started their morning forage. Several small robins landed on the roof and began pecking for food. Battousai stopped to watch them, enjoying their morning song. He approached them cautiously, but when he got too near, they flew away.

There was a brief flash of sadness in the hitokiri's eyes, but it quickly died, sealed beneath the icy exterior. In a blue and red blur, he disappeared into the new dawn.

* * *

1874 

A young man wearing a patched red gi and hair down in a low pony tail made his way briskly along a sunny dirt road. Himura Kenshin was glad it was a sunny day. It was easier to bear up under his burdens on sunny days than on cloudy days where all the despair seemed to come crashing down on him again. As he made his way along, a flurry of movement to the right caught his eyes.

On the ground was a fledgling paradise flycatcher that looked like it had tried to leave the nest a bit too early and now couldn't fly its way back up to the nest just a few yards above it. Setting down his shoulder pack, Kenshin knelt down and used his godspeed reflexes to gently capture the fledgling. The little black bird struggled and pecked at the hands gently encasing its tiny body. Ignoring the pain, Kenshin crouched down and launched himself into the air, landing gracefully on the branch of the tree to deposit the fledgling in its nest.

Just as Kenshin opened his hands to let the little bird go, it got a good peck at his forhead. Kenshin fell backwards out of the tree and landed on his back, violet eyes turned to swirls.

"Orooooooooooooo..."

Kenshin was brought back to reality by the sounds of chirping as the parents returned, their black wings shining blue in the sunlight. Kensin watched as they began feeding their errant child, none the wiser of what had just happened. A rare smile formed on the rurouni's lips as he watched for a few moments before getting to his feet, picking up his pack and continuing on his journey.

* * *

1884  
Kamiya Dojo 

A smile playing across his features, Kenshin watched as Kenji tried in vain to capture the small Movchen finches that loved to stop by their back yard. The boy had inherited his speed and reflexes, that was for certain. But no human speed could ever hope to outdo the speed of an animal or bird that wanted to keep its freedom. Every time Kenji snuck up behind and tried to pounce, the finches would be in the air and on the ground again a few feet in front of him.

At length, Kenji let out a disappointed huff and joined his father under the sakura tree. Kenshin opened up the bento box he had brought outside and handed some food to Kenji. Kenji took the food with a quick smile of thanks, but immediately glared at the birds again.

Seeing the disappointment on his son's face, Kenshin took some bread crumbs and spread them liberally on the ground in front of him and Kenji. Sitting back down next to the little boy, Kenshin gestured for him to remain quiet and still. As the two redheads sat, the finches returned and began hopping around and pecking at the bread crumbs.

A smile lit Kenji's face and he stared in rapt fascination at the birds. Kenshin sprinkled some crumbs into his left hand and held it out. As Kenji's eyes widened even further, two finches landed in Kenshin's hand and quickly took some bread crumbs before darting away.

Kenji eagerly held out his hands, silently entreating his sire to pour him some crumbs. With a smile, Kenshin put some crumbs in Kenji's hands. Kenji held his hands out and sat absolutely still. After a few minutes, he was rewarded by two finches landing in his hands, snatching away some crumbs and flying off. A smile lit the little boy's face.

For the rest of the afternoon, father and son continued to feed the little song birds.

Owari


End file.
